Don't Make Me Fall In Love With You, Idiot
by MoshiAngel
Summary: I am Lucy Heartfilia, best friends with Natsu Dragneel since five. This is my story. I never regretted anything more in my life other than being a complete bitch and turning my best friend into the person he is now. Please, stop making me fall in love. Please..


A/N: Hey there! So yeah, this will be my first try for an AU Fairy Tail fanfic. This is the short prologue, call it a teaser of some sort. Be the judge if it's worth continuing. Also, the title was made on the spot, so it's kinda long haha sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Don't Make Me Fall In Love With You, Idiot**_

I am Lucy Heartfilia, a college student at Magnolia University. Right now, I am looking at my childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel, as he stand here in the empty hallway, looking like he would like to be anywhere but here. I had chased him all the way here as he somehow wasn't able to hear all my yell and calls of his name. He isn't even fully facing me, just showing me the side of his being as his hands are stuffed inside his pockets. He looks at me with a frown that's mixed with annoyance, discomfort, and uncertainty.

"What is it, Lucy?" He addressed me with no much emotions other than exasperation. My eyes started to brim with tears and his image began to blur and waver because of it. He doesn't even call me 'Luce' anymore. He's so different now.

"I-I.." A sob managed to escape from my throat instead of words, making him sigh as he looked away from me and rub his head. Wasn't he always the one who comforted me when I was crying? Please.. I need it now. Don't look away from me.. Please, Natsu..

"Look, I've got other things to do right now so.. I have to get going. And don't bother waiting for me. I'm going home by myself."

He cast me another worried but exasperated look before he left me standing there alone. No. Please. Don't leave. I need you..

I am Lucy Heartfilia, best friends with Natsu Dragneel since five. This is my story. I never regretted anything more in my life other than being a complete bitch and turning my best friend into the person he is now. This is all my fault.

.

.

.

_15 years ago.._

"Lucy, wake up now dear. It's your first day of school." My mom woke me up from my slumber with a coo, greeting me with a warm smile. I smile sleepily back at her and rub my eyes, a little yawn escaping me. My mother giggled at my sleepiness as she slowly pulled me up, carrying me from my bed.

"Come now, let's give you a bath. You don't want to be late from school, right?" She gave me a bath after that, and my sleepiness drained away with the water. She dried my hair and dressep me up in the little, pink and white, chibi sailor uniform, fixing my hair in a one-sided pony, before placing the matching sailor beret on the other side of my head. I looked at my reflection on the mirror as she smiled excitedly at me.

"You look so cute! Come on, let's eat breakfast." I nodded with a smile as well, happy that she thinks my uniform suits me. She pulled me with her down to the kitchen, where I saw dad reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. I stood there with mom as I waited for him to say something about my appearance as well. He spared me a glance before scoffing.

"I told you the girl's too young for school."

I felt tears pricking my eyes as he regarded me coldly. I was such a crybaby back then. Mom frowned and pulled me to her. "Stop being like that, Jude."

Dad returned back to his newspaper as I wipe away my tears. Mom told me to sit down so I did. She set down some chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. My favorite. I happily finished my food and we went to school. There, I saw a lot of kids. It's my first time seeing a lot of children my age so I became shy and hid behind my mom.

"Lucy, you have to join the other kids now. Go play with them." Mom urged me but I only held her dress tighter.

"Stop cowering there, Lucy! Go there, right now." Dad scolded me, making me flinch and slowly let go of mom. I didn't notice mom's glare at dad as I slowly made my way to the other kids. I went beside the nearest kid, shyly sitting beside him as he played on a toy car. He was busy imagining and making sound effects for his car that it took time for him to notice me. And when he did, he looked at me and scrunched up his face at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he observed me cowering behind his back, giving me a confused frown as he stared at me then at my small hands. I looked down at my hands and found them entangled on the back of his shirt, pulling and absentmindedly playing with it. I flinched slightly and quickly pulled away, dreading that hobby of mine that I always do when I am nervous or uncomfortable.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to." I played with my fingers and stammered, not daring to look at his face, simply peeking glances from behind my blonde hair.

"Okaayy..?" He answered unsurely, looking at me weirdly. "Do you play cars then?" He showed me his toy and I stared at it, nodding slowly. My small reply made him grin at me, making me finally look up and observe his face. What got me the most was his pink hair. Pink. His hair is pink! It's my favorite color! I felt myself smiling back at him at the thought of his hair color and he took that as a sign to play with me. He shoved a blue car in my small hands.

"That's your car, and this is mine." He showed me his red toy car. I stared at it then at the blue one that I was holding.

"I.. I want that one.." I looked at his toy and he blinked as he looked at the car in his hands. I like it because it is a shade of pink in my opinion.

"But this is mine. It's my favorite and-.. hey! What did I do?!" He dropped his toy as he waved his hands in front of me in a panic. I sobbed lightly, feeling embarassed that I wanted his toy when it was his favorite too. He looked at me and sighed, picking up his beloved toy car and sparing it a sad look before giving it to me.

"Fine. You can have it. Stop crying, will you?" He pouted while looking away, a small blush on his cheeks. I sniffled one more time before looking at the red car on my lap, feeling a smile creeping up on my face.

"Thank you. Uhm..?" I trailed off, not sure what to address him with.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu Dragneel." He took the other blue car from me a bit cautiously.

"Nice meeting you, Natsu! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Can please I be your friend?" I smiled happily as I tilt my head to the side. He looked at me and scratched his cheek, chuckling awkwardly after.

"Ehehe.. But I thought you were already my friend." He looks embarassed at his assumption, making me giggle.

"Of course! It was silly of me to ask." I smiled more and went on my knees to lean closer to his face, surprising him when I kissed his cheek innocently. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped in alarm as he crawled back while making a petrified sound, a hand reaching up to where I placed a kiss. His whole face and neck went all red that it got me confused.

"W-What are you doing!?" He stammered as his face keeps heating up. I sat on my knees, wondering if I did something wrong.

"I just kissed you. You're my friend, right?" I tilted my head to the side. Mom told me that's it alright to kiss people that's close and important to you.

He tried to frown at me but the twitching on his face makes it falter from time to time. "Y-You can't just kiss friends!"

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't! That's something that only mommy and daddy does!" He dropped the hand that's on his cheek, revealing his still flushed face as he struggled to sound all mature.

"But I.." I saw him clear his throat and look away, deciding to just fiddle with some toys. "Okay.."

That was the day we met each other. Back when we were five and brimming with innocence and childish thoughts. He gave me his favorite toy car then, and 15 years later, I still have it, looking old and worn from time, as I treasure it along with the memories it hold. Too bad that there's nothing as simple and happy going on between us now. If anything, he doesn't want anything to do with my existence. Thinking back on that day, a silly thought of him actually liking that small kiss would cross my mind. If only we could go back to the time when we were still close, I would change everything just so I won't feel this heartbreak I am experiencing right now.

Natsu.. I think you made me fall in love with you.

* * *

A/N: Yep. This is just something that came to my mind one day and was also kind of inspired by the song, Best Friend. This chapter is like a careless drabble, I could continue it and make the plot line go deeper and longer or it could end here. You guys tell me what you want to happen to this.

This is supposed to be a Romance/ Friendship/ Drama kind of story. Childhood love + best friend. Not the most original thought that I had but I might be able to make this worth it. Any thoughts about this? Like it? Don't like it? Continue or not? Let me know.

I am also the author of **The One Who Slays Gods **so if you're one of the readers there then don't worry for I will still continue that, regardless if I will continue this new story or not. And for those who don't know about that, it is NOT an AU story, and it is much more unique than this. Haha! If you wanna check it out and probably give me your thoughts about that too then here you go: s/10336482/1/The-One-Who-Slays-Gods

Leave a review please.


End file.
